Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a data access technique, and more particularly relates to an electronic apparatus with a security authentication mechanism and an access authentication method thereof.
Description of Related Art
Inter-IC Bus (I2C) refers to two-wire bus technology which allows integrated circuits in a system to communicate with each other and has a software-defined protocol. Because of the characteristics of simplicity and universality, the Inter-IC Bus has become a global industrial standard for system control and it is applicable to areas, such as temperature sensing, voltage level translator, electrically erasable programmable read only memory (EEPROM), general purpose I/O, A/D and D/A converter, CODEC, and various microprocessors.
Apparatuses that use the Inter-IC Bus can be divided into a master apparatus and a slave apparatus, which can be connected in parallel simply through a serial data line and a serial clock line. The master apparatus is a central processor, and the slave apparatus is an IC apparatus that is under control, for example. Signal variations of the serial data line and the serial clock line are combined into different signals for the master apparatus and the slave apparatus to communicate with each other through the bus.
However, generally multiple master apparatuses and multiple slave apparatuses may be disposed on the same Inter-IC Bus. When the addresses of these apparatuses are close to each other, due to the influences of signal attenuation, signal interference, and software design errors, the slave apparatus may be improperly written or read by the master apparatus, which causes the slave apparatus to execute an improper write/read access operation, or even causes instability or errors of the function and operation of the system. Although the current technology can use the write protect pin in the general purpose input/output (GPIO) interface to receive the control signal of the master apparatus or other circuits to endow the slave apparatus with the anti-write function, it can be achieved only through external control.